


More questions than answers

by mintfrosting



Series: love those dabo girls [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira finds out what the Kai's been up to. Just a little aftermath to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4737830">All that debauchery</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More questions than answers

Kira follows after the Kai to find her leaning against the promenade’s second level railing, watching people stroll in and out of the shops below. She’s easy to spot in those iconic yellow robes. And although it’s always a little bit frightening to approach her, the question is begging to be asked.

“So who left the lipstick mark on your face?”

The evidence is gone now, but Kira already knows that some girl had kissed the Kai’s cheek. And Winn had seemed a little ashamed about it, if her denial was any indication.

But now she knows that she’s been caught.

“Oh, just one of those girls who serves the drinks,” she replies. “I believe her name was Leeta.”

Kira leans on the railing beside her. “Doctor Bashir’s girlfriend.”

Winn gives her a look then, as though she’s disappointed but not surprised. “That arrogant boy?” she says. “A pity.”

Kira can’t help but let a strangely amused sort of smirk tug at her lips. Does the Kai have some sort of one-sided crush?

“What were you doing in Quark’s, anyway?” she asks.

“I went in for a drink.”

Kira gives her a look, so Winn explains.

“A number of those girls do really admire me.”

...Do they really? Kira has to bite her tongue.

“Bajoran girls mostly, of course.” The Kai stares off wistfully. “So many ears to hold, so many autographs to sign... It’s tiring.” She says that with such drama. “But they are some of the nicest people I’ve met on this station.”

Kira doesn’t know how to feel about this. “Forgive me, Eminence,” she says. “But… as the Kai, should you really be spending your time with the dabo girls?”

Winn smiles slightly. “Child, you can’t tell me that you haven’t seen the vedeks running around keeping company with women. As I recall, you were one of them.”

Kira is stunned for a moment. “This isn’t about me,” she says.

So Winn sighs and turns around, hands clasped. “It’s a shame about Leeta,” she says. “She did seem quite taken with me.”

Kira decides that she needs to have a talk with Leeta. What the hell did she say to the Kai that got her thinking like this? Maybe nothing; maybe Winn is just self-absorbed enough to jump to conclusions about the admiration of dabo girls half her age.

Yes-- that’s it for sure. That’s all it is; something blown out of proportion by the Kai’s exaggerated sense of her own appeal.

“No matter,” says Winn. “I’m sure I can find another lovely young woman to appreciate me.” She smiles at Kira and, almost imperceptibly, eyes her up and down.

Kira freezes, eyes shot wide.

“Well not _you,_ child.” Winn laughs softly. “Our relationship is close enough already.”

She goes on smiling that infuriating smile, and leaves Kira alone with her thoughts.


End file.
